Photochromic and photo-thermal chromic dyes such as spiropyrans, spirooxazines, naphthopyrans and dithienylethenes (DTE) have attracted great attention due to their applications in smart windows and ophthalmic eyewear (see Berkovic, G., et al., Chem. Rev. 2000, 100:1741, Kobatake, S. et al., Annu. Rep. Prog. Chem., Sect. C 2003, 99:277, Crano, J. C.; et al., J. Organic Photochromic and Thermochromic Compounds; Plenum Press: New York, 1999, Corns, S, N. et al., Color. Tech. 2009, 125:249). Modification of such photochromes could allow fine-tuning of their photochromic properties. However, development of a novel thermally reversible photochromic dye with different switching kinetics, thermal stability, and coloration is needed to allow development of new switching devices and applications.